Closure and the Truth
by RatedM4Mature
Summary: nEdward and Bella were the perfect couple and very much in love, but what happens when Edward catches Bella cheating on him. Running away doesn’t solve anything and Edward finds that out four years later when he has to return to Forks. Rated T. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight series or it's characters. I do however own my own created Characters.

**Closure Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just turned twenty four last month on March eighteenth, but birthdays have no significance for me anymore. The day I turned nineteen was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life. It turned out to be the day my own personal hell opened up and swallowed me whole.

I was betrayed in the most horrible way by the one person who I thought would always be there for me. I should've seen it coming!

I shook my head trying to clear the fog in my brain. I did NOT want to head down that trail of thoughts. I tried to focus more on the obnoxious sound that was coming out of the piano I was sitting at. It was going on the third week that I had been trying to teach my newest student Lauren Mallory how to play the piano. Her skills, or lack there of, were not improving. She was atrocious!

Of course, I had a feeling that her mother only dropped her off here as a way to keep her out of trouble. According to Ms. Mallory her daughter had become quite the little trouble maker at her high school. She was apparently a senior and into older guys much to my dismay. She would find every excuse she could to touch me or rub a hand or her chest against me.

Her actions made me cringe. How could she ever think that I would be interested in her that way, she was still a child! In any case I had only really ever been interested in one woman in my entire life. I would've done anything for that angel, until she ripped my heart out and handed it back to me crumbled.

She actually had the nerve to look hard broken and distraught that day when I broke up with her. I remembered the day of my nineteenth birthday clear as day. I also remembered the day two weeks later and the day after that even clearer. I could only blame myself though. That's what I get for putting so much trust in someone, it was bound to come back and bite me in the ass.

I looked at the clock and sighed when I realized I still had fifteen minutes of this lesson left. I cringed as she hit yet another wrong note. I couldn't take it anymore, I was playing another concert in a week and I really should practice my pieces that I had written.

I gave another heavy sigh and wiped my hands down my face. Good thing her mom always showed up twenty minutes early to sit out in the car and take phone calls. "Lauren, why don't we call it a day. I have some work I need to do, and my siblings are coming into town tonight."

She gave me this pout that she gave me every time I told her it was the end of our sessions. I think it was meant to look seductive, but really it just looked like she had two dried gummy bears for lips, especially with all the gloss she wore.

I couldn't take anymore so I just got up and started heading upstairs, "Lauren, you can see yourself out."

"But…but…Mr. Cullen I was hoping we might could go and get some coffee or something?" She tried to make her voice husky and alluring, but it only came out in a squeaky croak.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her stupidity. She looked at me confused and then I walked back down the stairs and took Lauren by the hand. I could tell she was happy about this. I mean really _really_ happy about this.

I walked her out the door and walked right up to her mother's car. When I got to the passenger side I opened the car door a little forcefully and pushed her into the seat, slamming the door after I made sure all her extremities were clear. I heard her huff as I went around to her mother's side and tapped on the window.

Her mother rolled down the window obviously annoyed that I was interrupting an important business call. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am no longer going to teach piano to your daughter. I take my job very seriously and I don't appreciate her trying to make me one of her many, no doubt, conquests. I don't react well to my students making advances at me, so I am hereby terminating her lessons. Thank you and have a good day." With that I turned on my heel and walked back into my house slamming the door.

I sat down at piano again and started to play a piece that I had finished writing a couple weeks before I turned nineteen. I had written it for _her_. The one that broke my heart. No, not broke, crushed and shattered into a million teeny tiny little shards and pieces. She hadn't even had a chance to hear it.

If it wasn't for my music I don't think I would've survived.

My fingers floated lightly over the ivory keys on the piano as her Lullaby drifted out around me. I let myself get lost in the soothing melody and I instantly remembered her long wavy dark brown hair and her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Nothing in the world could melt me like those eyes of hers. How I always wished I could wipe the pain and sorrow out of her eyes and demolish what caused them to show those emotions.

Then I remembered the hurt and pain I saw in her eyes that day. The day I ended things and walked out of her life forever. My father had told us a few days before that the hospital he was working at was transferring him to another hospital that needed help located in Wilmington, North Carolina. All the way across the United States from my beloved Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella.

A couple days later she was going to go visit her best friend Jacob on the beach in La Push and I had just managed to talk my father, Carlisle, out of making me move with the rest of the family so that I could stay behind with Bella. We had already graduated high school and we were taking a year off college to spend time with each other, but since the day Carlisle had told us we were moving Bella just hadn't been her same lively self.

All the life had drained out of her and I thought that she was upset about my leaving which is why I had talked Carlisle into letting me stay. I didn't want to lose her, and I couldn't wait until Christmas to see her. I was on my way to La Push to tell her and I had just walked onto the beach and was heading toward the driftwood where she had told me she would be. When I rounded the corner and saw her in the arms of none other than her best friend Jacob Black my whole world crashed. He was practically sucking her face off! I couldn't believe my Bella would do that to me.

Tears burned my eyes as I ran back to my car unnoticed. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I sped all the way home and wanted nothing more than to crawl onto the cold leather of my couch in my room and listen to my music as loud as it would go. Preferably a rock song, something that wouldn't remind me of her.

The problem when I got to that point was every song I turned on reminded me of Bella. I was so frustrated. Eventually I shut my sound system off and headed to take a shower.

Turning the water on as hot as it would go I stepped under and let the water work out the kinks of my muscles. By the time I had finished showering and brushed my teeth I had decided I would be leaving with my family, since I didn't seem to be wanted. I still couldn't believe I hadn't seen through her lies. Her father Charlie had pushed them together, and he didn't exactly like me.

It was just a matter of time until she was with Jacob Black. I made up my mind that I would break up with her the next day and she would never have to look at me or bother with me again. The thought hurt more than anything, even more than her betrayal. I thought I couldn't hurt anymore until I thought that she actually really didn't want to be with me anymore. I had lost my angel, forever. I would have to make sure to not let her see how much it affected me. I wanted to make her hurt as bad as I did.

But then the next day came and I went to tell her I was leaving. I remembered the pain and hurt in her eyes as the tears fell. I wanted so badly to take that away from her, to make her happy again. Then I realized that I shouldn't be pitying her this way. It was all acting and lies!

I remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback_

_I walked side by side with Bella down the trail that went into the woods beside her house. I didn't touch her, and I didn't say a word until we came to a small clearing. I sat her on a tall stump and looked down at her. _

"_You know I'm leaving today," I said in a monotone voice._

_Her eyes instantly welled up in tears, and I mentally berated myself for causing them. "C- can't you s- stay p- please?" She begged and begged, her tears now flowing freely. She reached up and grabbed a handful of my shirt in her fist._

_It took all the strength I had to rip her fingers from me. I thrust her hand back at her a little more forcefully than I should've. Then I finished what I was there to do._

"_Why would I want to stay? My family is leaving and I must go with them. There is nothing here worth staying for."_

_She cried harder and then stammered, "W- what ab- b- bout me?"_

_I looked down at her and scoffed, "Why would I stay here for you? I don't love you, and I don't care about you."_

_I cringed when a choked sob escaped her throat, but I stood firm as she stood up and looked up at me through tear filled eyes. My heart was breaking and _she_ was the one that betrayed _me_._

"_Edward! How can you s- say that? After everything you told me, after every time you said you l- loved me?"_

"_Maybe I lied!" I snapped. "It's not like I'm the only one to have ever lied." I put heavy emphasis on my last sentence, and when she dropped to her knees and cried harder I turned on my heel and walked out of the woods._

_When I got out of her line of vision I could still hear her desperate cries so I automatically took off running. I couldn't get to my car fast enough, and as I sped back to the house I was about to leave I started to shed my own tears. I'm glad I hadn't told my family what I was doing they would've been appalled at my behavior. _

_I knew they were all curious as to why I was leaving and not staying with Bella, but I wouldn't open up to anyone. Not even my pixie-like little sister, Alice. She was Bella's best friend and I was glad that she had already said goodbye so she didn't have to see Bella like that._

_-End Flashback_

I brushed a few stray tears off my cheek. I hadn't noticed I started crying. I decided to play a livelier piece and worked on the notes. I would be doing my last show in this city. A friend of Carlisle's had offered me a job at Forks High School as the new music teacher. It paid decent, but mostly I was just ready to get out of the city.

Maybe that's why I have been thinking about Bella today. I am so anxious to get back to the place I called home. Carlisle had some people even come in and fix up the old house we lived in, not that I needed all of that space, but it was much easier to just live there than to have to look for a place.

Maybe it was time for me to see Bella again. I needed some closure. She had been my one and only girlfriend, the love of my life, and it was time I moved on. I couldn't stay single forever. I needed to move on with my life, and I needed to put Bella behind me. Even as I sat here thinking about this, I knew it was going to be much harder to do than I thought.

**Author's Note: This is my first chapter of my second Fanfic...hope you all like it.**

**I need lot's and lot's of reviews, thank you love you guys!**

**Check out my other story Isabella Black**

**(I accept anonymous reviews)**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight series or it's characters. I do however own my own created Characters.

**Closure and the Truth Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh I am so far behind!" I wiped my hands down my face exasperated with the amount of work that was piled in front of me and I hadn't even gotten through half of it yet.

"Bella!" That's me, Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone just calls me Bella. I rolled my eyes at the pile of papers and stood up to go see what Charlie wanted.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as I walked around the corner into the kitchen. Charlie was looking in the refrigerator and grabbing a soda. He walked up to the table and plopped down in one of the dining room chairs. I joined him plopping down across from him.

"What time is Nicci getting back, and what would you like to do for dinner?" I sighed knowing I really didn't have time to eat let alone cook anything.

"Why don't you take her to out to the diner tonight. You guys can spend some quality time together and just bring me back something when you come back." I saw his frown and explained a little more, "I just have so much stuff to do. Who knew being a substitute teacher would be so draining. I just shudder at what it's going to be like when I finally have my own class of high school kids."

"OK, Bells if you insist."

"I do, plus I will get more work done if she is being occupied elsewhere. Nicci is my whole world and I love her to death, but unfortunately for my work she is a constant ball of energy. If I'm going to finish grading papers tonight, I could really use the help."

"Alright well what time should we expect the little bundle of joy back home. I hope she had fun going to the zoo with Em, Rose, and their son Adrian." I saw the look of love in my father's eyes when he spoke of his granddaughter and knew that it mirrored mine when I talked about her or saw her.

I knew my father wasn't at all too happy four years ago when I first came to him and told him I was pregnant. He automatically knew whose it was, but after he got over his rage at her father for leaving me pregnant, he was the most attentive grandfather and father I could've asked for. We spent a few more minutes at the table talking, well I was more or less procrastinating.

Just then the front door opened and I hear Emmett's pounding laughter and Rosalie's musical voice ring through the house. "Bella! We're home, where are you?"

I smiled, "In here guys!" I knew they would head for the kitchen. The small two story house only had the two bedrooms Charlie and I occupied upstairs with a bathroom and then the kitchen and living room downstairs. There weren't many places I could be.

3...2...1...

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled even wider as Niccolette came rushing into the kitchen and threw herself in my arms. I hugged her tightly to my chest breathing in the warms scent that rolled off of her. I pulled her back to look at her. My daughter, Niccolette Elizabeth Masen Swan.

She had long wavy chestnut brown hair just like me, but her eyes! I looked at those eyes everyday and she was the spitting image of her daddy. They were a bright emerald green, and they got lighter or darker with her mood. Just like_ his_ did. She had my creamy white skin, but his straight perfect nose and his crooked smile. Daddy's little girl. I shuddered at that phrase.

No matter how much I wished she had a father, he was on the other side of the United States doing God knows what, with God knows _who_.

"Mommy?" I looked down to see the curious gaze of my daughter through her long lashes.

"Yes Nicci? Did you say something dear?" I sighed when her expression changed to one of pure uninhibited happiness.

"Mommy, we saw monkeys, giwaffes, and elephants!" I saw her eyes grow big as she continued, "The tiger wawed at us, too! It was scawy." I thought it was so cute how she had trouble pronouncing her r's when she got really excited.

"Well I'm glad you had fun sweetheart." I smiled down at her and then looked up as Rosalie finally walked in with Emmett trailing behind her carrying and zonked out Adrian. "Any problems Rose?" I whispered over to her.

She shook her head before sitting on an empty chair next to me, "You know Nicci is always an angel. We always enjoy taking her with us."

I sighed before speaking again, "Yeah, but I just hate it that I had to work, and I'm still not done."

I looked over at Charlie sitting silently across the table. Sighing I looked down at Niccolette bouncing happily on my knew. "Sweet heart…How would you like to go with Gampy to the diner to eat. You can have your favorite…grilled cheese."

I watched her eyes grow big and happy and she nodded her head vigorously throwing strands of dark brown hair flying around her face. She looked up at me as if she wanted to ask me something and a hopeful expression flitted across her face. "Can we get ice cream sundaes Mommy!?"

I looked over at Charlie and when he nodded I looked back down to a hopeful Niccolette. "Sure sweetie, why don't you go put your back pack up in our room and grab your rain coat and then you and Gampy and head to dinner?" With that she bounced off my leg and up the stairs.

"Thank you guys for taking her, but I'm afraid I must get back to work." I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett apologetically. I had known them for two years after meeting them one day at the park we took both of our kids to. They were truly a blessing, and my best friends. I absolutely adore their son Adrian Justin McCarty.

"Yeah, Little Man over here will want food soon too, as with his father." I heard Rosalie chuckle lightly and watched as her gaze rested lovingly on her husband. They were high school sweethearts and still very much in love.

"A.J. here is going to grow up big and strong just like his daddy," Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help letting a chuckle escape my lips as well. I kissed Rosalie goodbye and as soon as they left little Niccolette came bounding into the kitchen gracefully and hopping into Charlie's lap.

"Gampy! Gampy! Are you ready to go?" I envied the gracefulness of my four year old daughter, not doubt inherited from her daddy. While I was still here tripping over air on a daily basis.

Niccolette and Charlie were in a little conversation of their own about what they would be getting at the diner for dinner, but I wasn't really listening. I was just watching the loving interaction between grandfather and granddaughter. She seemed happy enough with the two of us, but I couldn't help but feel like something was missing for her.

I was overcome by an incredible guilt washing over me. Guilt at the fact that I never told my first love that we had created a child together. Then I remember how he treated me, and how he threw me away like I was just some piece of garbage. He had been so cruel to me that day in the woods. He had rejected me and left without another word, what made me think he'd wanted Niccolette too?

"Everything OK Bells?" I heard my father's query from across the table interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head quickly shaking the thoughts from my brain and nodded to my father who smiled back at me.

"Well, little lady…" He was looking down at Niccolette, "…I think we should get going now, before our favorite booth is taken." He winked at her and she grinned widely. Damn, that lopsided grin!

She turned to me abruptly, "Mommy! Mommy! Are you coming too?" I looked down at her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"No sweetie, Mommy has to finish her work, but you and Gampy are going to have a great time!"

"But Mommy…"

I cut her off not wanting it to get to the point where she used those emerald green puppy dog eyes on me, "Sweetie, how about I promise to tuck you in and read you a bed time story when you get back?"

Her eyes started to sparkle with excitement again, "You promise Mommy?"

I giggled at her innocence, "Promise." With that they were out the door and heading to the diner. I might as well get on with the rest of my work so I could be done by the time they got back.

I sat there and graded papers for another hour and a half until I came to the last paper in the stack. The name at the top of the page made my breath catch in my throat. _Edward_. My mind drifted back to the day we had conceived our little girl, unknowingly.

_-Flashback_

_I was running around Edward's room giddily setting up candles. I wanted tonight to be perfect. He would be home any minute from his summer job. His birthday was tomorrow, but I was going to be the first to give him his gift…at midnight._

_I thought back to when we first met. We were both thirteen and both loners. After the second day of school we had been inseparable. We started actually dating when we were sixteen, and I fell in love with him. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_It was eleven o'clock when I heard the door downstairs open and my heart started to thump erratically. I knew he would go straight to the bathroom to shower before coming to the bedroom and I quickly changed into a long white silk spaghetti strap nightgown that Alice had helped me pick out. I was so nervous._

_I was thankful that his parents wouldn't be returning from a medical conference out of town until tomorrow evening, and that his sister was staying with a friend as I sprinted around the room lighting the hundreds of white candles. I concentrated on not tripping as I made my way to the light switch to turn it off. _

_Jumping on the bed and laying seductively facing the door, I was extremely nervous. I knew what I wanted to happen, and I knew I wanted every minute of it to be perfect. It was eleven forty five when I heard the shuffle of his bare feet coming to the door. _

_I guess he noticed the glow of the candles because he knocked on his door lightly and called out, "Whose there?" I giggled at the fact that he was knocking on his own bedroom door. Then my breath caught when he finally opened the door._

_His face broke out into a beautiful crooked smile as he came forward. I noticed he was still glistening wet from his shower and the only clothing he wore was a damp towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was in a damp messy disarray as if he'd towel dried his hair. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His body was chiseled and I could've sworn I was staring at a Greek God._

_He finally moved forward and sat on the bed lowering his head so that he was staring into my eyes. Our noses were almost touching and he whispered, "Breathe Bella." I felt his sweet breath fan across my face and almost groaned out loud. It wasn't hard in the least to figure out why I had fallen in love with him, among many other things as well._

_I stumbled over my next sentence, "H- h- how w- was work?" He chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek._

"_So to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" He gestured to his room and then to me. I pressed a finger to his soft lips and watched the clock count down the last seconds of the day. _

_I spoke softly, "3...2...1...Happy Birthday!" He smiled widely at me and then I got up on my knees and straddled his lap to give him the longest kiss I could handle without passing out. Our lips mingled together in passion and I felt it burn me to my core._

_When we broke apart we were both breathing raggedly and the only thing he said was, "Wow."_

_I grinned so wide my cheeks hurt as I reached behind me and grabbed the white box wrapped in gold ribbon. "Here, happy birthday!"_

"_Bella, my love, you shouldn't have…" He opened the box letting his sentence trail. It was a picture of us in our meadow holding one another. You could see the love shining in our eyes. The picture was set in a sterling silver frame with gold and silver music notes and pianos decorating the sides, top, and bottom. "I love it!"_

_He looked up at me and leaned in to brush his lips down my jaw. "Wait Edward! Press the piano at the bottom of the frame." He looked at me like I had two heads and then did as he was told. Claire De Lune filled the room instantly. I watched his eyes glaze over and I knew he was seeing the notes in his head._

"_Bella, this is the best gift anyone could ever have given me." He got up and walked over to his nightstand setting the picture up. He turned back around and sat down on the bed, then we were suddenly in each other's arms. I suddenly needed to feel his skin and ran my hands down his stomach loving the way his muscles tensed and tightened at my touch. _

_I couldn't breathe when my fingers hit the towel. I forced myself to look up into his eyes and looked at him with so much need and passion burning in my chocolate brown eyes, but what was more incredible was the same emotions shining in his emerald green orbs._

_He reached for me then and asked, "Are you sure?" I responded by kissing the crook of his neck and then nodding. Then we made love that night for the first time, not just for the two of us, but it was each of our first time too._

_-End Flashback_

I was brought back to reality when I heard a loud sniffle come from myself. He had gotten what he wanted, and then left me after breaking me. I thought I'd never be whole again. All he wanted was sex, and as soon as he got it he was gone.

I don't think he expected for the protection we used to not work and produce our beautiful little girl. He would never know of her, and I would always be there for her. My beautiful precious baby girl.

Finally, I forced myself to grade the last paper before getting ready for bed and curling up on the couch with _Wuthering Heights_ to wait for my father and my daughter to return home to me.

**Authors Note: I just got my hands on Breaking Dawn so I'm taking a bit of a Hiatus on both of my stories until I finish reading it.**

**Please read and review my chapter and tell me what you think. Also I'm really interested in your point of views on Breaking dawn so let me know what you thought about the book…the good, the bad, and the ugly! **

**Thanks to all of my fans**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight series or it's characters. I do however own my own created Characters.

**Closure and the Truth Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do about it?" I almost shouted at the short round man behind the desk. He nervously pushed his thick coke bottle glasses up on his nose. I was really starting to get irritated. So far nothing had gone according to plan.

I was a week late for my new job as music teacher for Forks High because the couple I was selling the house to backed out at the last minute. I had been on a plane the minute I closed the deal on another buyer, but still I was late. I called ahead of time to let the principle of the school know what was going on, and he had informed me that he would put a substitute in my place until I arrived.

To make matters worse, they had screwed up my ticket and put me in the same seat, in first class, as some diplomatic figure, so of course I was bumped to business class. Now I'm sitting here arguing with this squat little man because they lost my luggage.

I sighed angrily, "Mr. Cullen, if I could get you to fill out this lost baggage claim we will give you a call and let you know when we find it, and also we will deliver it to you free of charge."

I gave up and started scribbling down my information. When I handed the paper back to the man he apologized again and then disappeared into a back room. I glanced at my watch and then picked up my carry on bag and walked towards the exit. Flipping open my little silver flip phone I dialed the number the man had given to me for a taxi service.

Driving from the airport in Seattle took longer than I thought. By the time we entered the Forks city limit it was already twilight. My favorite part of the day. Unfortunately I wouldn't be home in time to enjoy it, but twenty minutes later the taxi pulled down the long dirt driveway and I let out a sigh of relief.

I wasn't too angry about my lost luggage anymore, I knew that I had left some stuff in our old house even though nobody lived there at the moment. My family had vacation homes scattered about the globe. I was more upset by the fact that most of my music sheets, even the pieces that I had written, were in one of the suit cases so I wouldn't have any pieces I could use for class until it showed up.

I knew some by heart, but I couldn't teach from my head, the students needed sheet music, especially my chorus class. With any luck the school might have some stuff the old teacher used that I could use for now. Knowing Forks High the sub was probably making the poor class watch film strips and making them do movie review sheets. Ugh.

When I got out of the taxi, I quickly paid the driver and grabbed my only bag and started heading up the stairs on the massive porch. The white house looked the same except the paint was chipping in some places and it looked a little faded. I really didn't need such a big house for just myself, but it was better than having to search for an apartment, and besides this place already felt like home to me.

I had lived here from third grade until right after high school graduation. I always had a soft spot for this little town, and so far it wasn't as hard to come back to it as I thought it would be. I caught myself thinking subconsciously about what Bella Swan could be doing at this moment, but then I decided I didn't care. She probably moved away along time ago anyways. She always complained that it rained too much.

After I had gotten in and inspected the house, I went up stairs to the third floor where my old room was located. The shelves were bare, but I had shipped my CD and book collection here so it should arrive in a couple of days. It was late so I took a shower quickly and changed into some old sweats then laid down popping in the earphones to my iPod and turning the music up as loud as it would go.

I cringed when Claire De Lune came on. I really hated that song, because it was Bella's favorite and it reminded me so much of her. I changed the song confident that I wouldn't hear it again for a while. Even though it reminded me of_ her_ I still couldn't bring myself to delete it for some reason. I knew it was because I still loved her even though I would never admit that to myself.

Finally I began to drift off into a deep sleep, unfortunately that soft pale skinned beauty with the deep chocolaty brown eyes starred in all of my dreams that night.

**Bella's POV**

The loud annoying grunting/beeping noise coming from my alarm clock woke me from my deep slumber. Six o'clock in the morning. I groaned, stretched, and then smacked the snooze button. I knew it would go off in another five minutes, but I really didn't feel like getting up. It felt like I had just closed my eyes. _Time to start another day,_ I thought to myself.

I reached over and cut the alarm off so it wouldn't screech again, and my cell phone rang startling me. I looked at the caller ID and ROSIE flashed across the screen. I tried to put on a smile, but I knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Hello," I said rather cheerfully in the phone.

"Good morning Bella. I'm sorry to call so early, but unfortunately we can't sit for Nicci today. A friend of ours husband just died and we are going out of time immediately to help her tend to the arrangements so we won't be back until Monday."

"It's OK Rose, I'll see if Jake can watch her if he doesn't have class. I know he doesn't have class tomorrow being Friday so I think I can manage a couple of days. Give my condolences please Rosie?"

"Sure thing Bells, see you Monday evening!" I said my goodbyes and heard a booming voice in the background telling me bye. "Tell Em I said bye too." With that I hung up the phone.

As if that was her cue Niccolette woke up and came bouncing onto the bed. "Good morning Nicci, how's my baby girl this morning?" She flung herself into my arms and I kissed her on her cheek. Then she frowned at me and pulled away slightly.

With her arms crossed across her chest and a pout on her face she looked at me and said, "Momma, I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl!" I laughed at the little girl in my arms.

"Of course you are sweetie, Momma's sorry." She wouldn't look at me and I knew she was just playing so I started to tickle her and a grin broke out across her face before she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Momma stop, please, stop!" She was breathing heavily, but still smiling when I stopped tickling her. Then she laid against my chest throwing her arms around my middle and snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

I breathed in her heavenly scent, "I love you Nicci."

"I love you too Momma," She whispered snuggling closer to me. I smiled knowing I could never have lived without this little girl. We sat there for a few more minutes and I knew I had to call Jacob before too much longer.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go find something to wear and get dressed while I take a shower and then I'll brush her hair for you?"

"OK, Momma. Is Auntie Rose and Uncle Em coming to pick me up?" She got all excited and started bouncing up and down, but stopped when I frowned unintentionally. "Momma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em are going out of town for a few days so I'm going to call Uncle Jake and see if he can spend today and tomorrow with you so I can go to work. How would you like that?"

I watched as her eyes started to light up even before I stopped talking. She started squealing and jumping up and down then ran to the night table beside my bed, grabbed my phone, and handed it to me. "I take that as a yes?"

She started nodding eagerly as I dialed the number.

"Bells?" He answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey Jake, sorry to wake you up, but I have a favor to ask. If you don't have class, that is."

"No, no. It's fine Bella, what's up? No I don't have class today, don't really have anything to do actually."

"Well, best friend, whom I love dearly like a brother…" I heard him chuckle on the other end and continued, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Nicci today and tomorrow while I'm at work. Rose was suppose to watch her, but a friend of hers husband died so they are going to be out of town until Monday."

"Sure Bells, no problem. You know I love the little munchkin. She's my favorite niece!" I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear on the other end.

"She's your only niece for right now, but are you sure? I'm not interrupting any studying today or anything am I? You can say no."

"Bells, you know me, I always cram at the last minute and besides you know I can't say no when it comes to little Nicci. Is the munchkin up yet?"

"Yes she's up." Niccolette had gotten back on the bed sitting on her knees and she was steadily bouncing up and down and trying to get me to let her talk on the phone. That was her knew thing lately, she had to talk to everyone on the phone. I smiled and said into the phone, "She's dying to talk to you."

He laughed again and I held out the phone to her, "Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake! Momma says I'm gonna spend the day with you!" I couldn't hear what he was saying but she smiled, "Yay! Really? OK, can Claire come with us too?" Jakes best friend Quil babysat a little girl named Claire that lived on the reservation, and even though she was a couple years older than Niccolette they would hang out when Jake would watch Niccolette.

Niccolette squealed into the phone again and then said, "Love you too, Uncle Jake." She handed the phone back to me and then bounced away to get dressed.

I called after her, "Don't forget to brush you teeth!"

"Hey, Jake. I don't know how she can have so much energy this early in the morning, but she seems excited. What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I thought I would take her down to the beach with Claire Bear and then go to Emily's for lunch. Then I promised her the last time she was here that I would take her and get her a new book from the bookstore."

"Sounds like a full day." I laughed and then glanced at the time, "OK, well sounds like fun, but if I don't hop in the shower we are going to be late. I will see you in a bit Jake. Love you!"

"Love you too Bells, be safe." I hung up with him and ran to get in the shower and get ready.

Forty five minutes later I pulled up in front of Billy's house in my ratty old truck that my dad had bought me the first day I moved to Forks. La Push wasn't too far from Forks but I was really going to have to push it to get back in time for class to start.

I unbuckled Niccolette from her car seat and set her on the ground. Kissing her on the cheek I said, "Alright sweetie have fun and be good."

"I will Momma don't worry." Then she was off running to the door when Jacob walked out. He was dressed but his hair was all knotted and matted from sleep. "Uncle Jake!" Niccolette squealed and jumped into Jakes arms.

I watched my best friend and my daughter interact for a minute. I knew Jacob would make a great father some day. Back when we were in high school Jacob had told me he loved me as more than a friend, but we were long over that after I explained I only loved him as a best friend and brother. I knew deep down he still loved me, but I didn't know if I'd ever love anyone like I loved Edward, but he respected my decision.

I walked up to Jacob and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek telling him good morning. Then I handed him Niccolette's bag and told him I had to get going, and then I was back on my way to the high school. Unfortunately thoughts of Edward filled my mind and even the radio wouldn't stop the torture.

**Edward's POV**

I got up this morning and took a morning run. Since I was already a week late I wasn't due to go to the school until Monday morning. After I got done with my run I took a shower and dressed in some black jeans and a black button up shirt with white pin stripes. I ran a comb through my unruly hair followed by my fingers and then walked downstairs grabbing the keys to my Volvo I had sent up ahead of me and then walked out the door.

I figured since I didn't have to work until Monday I would go ahead up to the school and get all the necessary paper work and see if they had some supplies I could use until my luggage got here. Maybe I might even drop in on my class and check out this substitute teacher. I didn't really have anything else to do.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into my old high school and parked in a visitor spot. I locked the doors and strolled up the walk. It was already ten thirty so class was well in session. I went to the office at the front desk and explained to the lady who I was and what my situation was and asked if she knew who could help me.

It wasn't the same lady that ran the desk when I went to school here, but she still acted just as flustered when I started talking to her. I knew I was far from being ugly, but I really hated it when women would out right flirt with me, it was disgusting most of the time.

My mind flashed back and I remembered the day we did blood typing in Biology class when I was a junior here. Poor Bella ended up fainting from the smell, which is weird because the human nose isn't suppose to be able to smell blood. I had to carry her to the office, I was so scared, but then she told me it happened all the time when she was around blood.

I shook my head bringing me back from my thoughts and the lady behind the desk pointed me to the principles office. Fifteen minutes and one bell later I had finished all of the paper work, gotten a key to my class room, and was given a box of old sheet music and stuff to occupy the students for a week or so.

I had already taken the supplies to the car and was on my way back in. All the kids had scattered and the halls were empty again, as I made my way to the music room. I went over my schedule in my head.

_First period was Chorus One with the freshmen and sophomore._

_Second period was Band One and introduction to music reading for freshmen._

_Third period was Band Two for sophomores._

_Fourth period was Chorus Two for junior and seniors._

_Then came Lunch break._

_Then Fifth period was Band Three for juniors._

_Last but not least Sixth period was Band four for Seniors._

Wow that's a full schedule. I was kind of being thrown into the deep end. I finally came up to the door marked music room and was going to walk right in, but decided I should just peek in at first. I peeked into the little window in the door and saw a room full of students and a film projector set up in the middle pointed to a white screen at the front.

I smirked to myself, same hold Forks High. Then I saw the substitute teacher, but her back was to me. She had long wavy silk brown hair that flowed almost to the small of her back. She was wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt and a dark blue blouse with wide frilly cuffs. Her outfit hugged her body perfectly and I allowed my eyes to travel down her perfectly smooth legs. She was wearing low pumps on her smallish feet. I heard a series of groans coming from the little body of students and then her voice flowed over me.

"I know, I know. But you can look at it on the bright side…your knew teacher will be here on Monday so only two more days of film strips and worksheets." The class cheered and she spoke again. "OK, settle down class, I'm going to turn off the lights now and get this started. If we get done early you can have a bit of free time at the end." More cheers broke out, but I was too stuck on that voice to hear them.

Where did I know that voice from and why was it so familiar? Just then I saw the teacher turn and walk over to the light switch to turn it off. Luckily I was hidden so she couldn't see because the moment she turned around I knew exactly why her voice was so familiar. I stared at Isabella Swan for a few more minutes and then let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I spun on my heel and walked quickly out of the building.

On the drive home, I decided I would come back tomorrow and visit the class room all day to get a feel of the environment, and introduce myself to all of the classes. Or at least that's what I told myself my excuse was.

I had thought I was over Bella and that my feelings for her has dissipated over the years. Oh, but how wrong I was!

**Authors Note: Hope everyone likes the new chapter!**

**I didn't get too much feed back on Breaking Dawn, but I finally finished reading it and I loved it, all though I do wish the ending was better or something.**

**Anyways, Please read and review…love you all!**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight series or it's characters. I do however own my own created Characters.

**Closure and the Truth Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I had just sat down at my desk in the big music room and was going over the substitute packet and reading what kind of film strip we would be watching today. This one didn't sound so bad, but when I had to watch it for six periods it was going to get boring real fast. It was on the famous composer Beethoven.

I loved music, but my passion was English Literature and as soon as Mrs. Martinez left on Maternity leave in a month I would have her class for the rest of the year. Then I was guaranteed a spot as a permanent English teacher next year. I didn't know what grade I would get, but I didn't care as long as it was English I was teaching. I guess if I had to choose I would pick ninth grade, because they got to study one of my favorite subjects…_Romeo and Juliet_.

I was still going over the packet when the door suddenly opened. I glanced at my watch and noticed I still had fifteen minutes before the bell would ring and the students would pile into the room. I saw a rather tall person coming in the door but I couldn't see his face behind the big box he was carrying. He was also juggling what looked like a key board case, a back pack, a brief case, and a small lunch cooler.

I jumped up to help him through the door, "Umm let me help you with that." When he was in the door I asked him, "Is there something I can help you with sir?" I noticed he was male as he started to walk towards the desk…my desk.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a black belt and a stark white button up shirt. The pants hugged him in every way that made him delicious. I noticed his butt especially looked pretty good. _Stop that!_ I scolded myself. "Actually I'm just here to observe today," The voice said.

It flowed around me like silk and honey and my toes involuntarily curled inside my low pumps. "Umm Mr.…I didn't catch your name." I started saying.

"I didn't give it to you yet," The velvet voice replied and then he said, "But I'm sure you recognize and old friend," He said before he turned around. As soon as I saw who it was my jaw dropped to the floor. _Edward Cullen!_

A million things raced through my mind at once, but the thing that stood out the most was _Oh God, Niccolette. How am I suppose to protect her from him?_

Then he spoke again, "I assume by the frown on your face that you aren't happy to see me?" There was a cocky smile plastered on his face that I wish I could have slapped right off.

"Ed- Edward, what are you doing here? Why are you in my classroom?" He raised an eyebrow at me before he spoke again.

"Excuse me, but this is _my_ classroom, and I am here because I am the new music teacher." I felt my cheeks flame and I stumbled over my apology.

"I- I'm s- sorry. They told me he…I mean you weren't going to be here until Monday."

"I wasn't suppose to be here until Monday, but I thought I'd go ahead and bring my stuff in and get acquainted with the students and everything before my first day."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we are just watching a film strip on Beethoven today, but if you would like to take over knock yourself out," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was starting to get a little peeved that he was here and wanting to take over _my_ class when he was the one who was late by a whole week anyways.

"Not at all," He said. "I am just going to introduce myself and then observe and maybe start my lesson plans for next week."

"Fine." It was all I could say, I was so flustered. _Stupid good looking man, with a stupid velvet voice!_ I went to sit at the desk and the bell rang. In came a crowd of freshmen students. At once the boys and girls started talking in hushed tones. I saw the way each girl looked at him with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

"OK class, settle down and take your seats. The sooner we get settled the sooner we can get this last film strip over with." A bunch of groans and mumbled protests rang out over the crowd of students. I cleared my throat, "Before we begin it seems your knew music teacher has decided to grace us with his presence before he starts on Monday. Mr. Cullen," I said giving the floor to Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I cleared my throat and stood up to address the class. "Hello, my name is Mr. Cullen and I will be your new Music teacher starting Monday morning. We're going to have a lot of work to do if we plan on getting to everything I want to cover before the year is over. Umm, I will get to the syllabus and what we will be learning on Monday, but if anyone has any questions feel free to ask."

The girls in the room erupted in giggles and whispers while the few boys huddled together. One of the boys in the back raised his hand first and I pointed to him to speak. "We were wondering if we were going to be able to sing some _real_ music."

I laughed lightly before replying, "What exactly do you mean by _real_ music?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Well, like stuff you might hear on the radio? Like new, cool stuff."

"Well, when I was flying here my luggage got lost so unfortunately until my bags are sent to me we are going to have to recycle and use some old stuff the school had lying around just to give us something to practice with, but I assure you that when my things do arrive you will enjoy working with my selection. There will also be a few surprises, but I will talk about them on Monday."

The boy nodded and then a girl in the middle shot her hand up in the class. I could tell by her blushed cheeks and determined looking eyes that her question would not be appropriate and I would tell her this. "We were wondering if you were single," She said when I pointed to her.

"Well, Ms…" I let my answer fade off indicating I wanted her name.

"Stanley, Torrance Stanley."

My eyebrow shot up, and I noticed Bella roll her eyes, "Torrance that wasn't a very appropriate question for school," I thought about it and I figured this would be the perfect excuse to tell Bella I was single, not that I thought I would get back with her. "However, I am single at the moment." I saw the girl blush, and I knew that her sister must be Jessica Stanley, and that she would be informed as would the whole town.

I could feel Bella's eyes bore into the side of my head as the questions continued more related to school. When I was finished answering questions after about ten minutes I looked over at Bella and saw her blush when she knew she had been caught staring. Then I said, "Well, if that is it for questions, I think I'll give the floor back of to _Mrs. _Swan and let her start class." I saw a flash of anger in Bella's eyes as I emphasized the word Mrs. I was hoping to get a rise out of her and maybe gain some information in the process. Well, what do you know, it worked like a charm.

Bella stood up from the desk and walked over to stand next to me in front of the class. "It's _Miss_," She hissed under her breath only low enough for me to hear. I smirked at her, but let out a sigh of relief on the inside at the fact that she was still unmarried as well. Now I just had to find out if she has a boy friend.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. I addressed each class and introduced myself with a ten minute question and answer session and then worked on the weeks lesson plans for the remainder of the class.

At lunch I ate at one of the students tables while Bella ate at the desk and graded movie worksheets and answered emails. I checked my voicemails after I ate and received a message from Alice saying that Carlisle was backing her so she could open a boutique in Port Angeles and that she was going to be staying in the house with me. It would be good to live with my sister again. I really missed her and my other family.

It had been a while since I had seen my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle. I saw my two sisters before I left Raleigh, North Carolina. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen is my younger sister by a year and a few months and then there is the newest addition to the Cullen family who was adopted a year ago.

Her name was Lilly Anne Wilks Cullen. She was the most precious little girl I'd ever seen and my new baby sister. Carlisle and Esme adopted her in Wilmington after she had been taken away from her abusive/alcoholic father and pill popping mother. She had long wavy dark strawberry blond hair and bright crystal blue eyes. Alice's energy had already rubbed off on her.

At first she was so reserved and reclusive, but now she was a happy go lucky carefree eight year old. I missed her and Alice dearly. I would have to see if Carlisle, Esme, and Lilly wanted to come out for a vacation. It would be good to have everyone in Forks again.

The rest of the day came and went without incident and soon the final bell had rung. I heard Bella sigh in relief that the day was finally over. As we were packing up our stuff to leave her cell phone started to vibrate on the desk and I saw her glance at the caller ID before picking it up and flipping open and putting it to her ear in one quick frustrated motion.

"Jake, what's wrong, is she OK?" I only heard her side of the conversation, but she visibly relaxed so I figured everything was fine. Then I heard her say, "No! No, you can't bring her here." A pause and then, "Oh, I'm sorry, tell Billy I hope he feels better just drop her off at the door and tell her to wait for me I'm walking out the door now."

Bella was already slinging her purse and her laptop bag over her shoulders and picked up a stack of papers shoving them into her carry bag. There was another pause from her and then she said something I wasn't expected. "Thanks again Jake, I really appreciated it, I love you and see you soon." With that she hung up the phone and proceeded to gather the rest of her things and walk out the door.

I felt my heart plummet in my chest at the thought of her still with that mutt. After all these years she still went to him after I thought that maybe she really was upset that I was leaving. I missed my chance. At that moment I realized I wanted Bella back…I wanted her to be mine. She wasn't married, at least not yet, so I vowed to fight for her until she made her decision.

I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the room hoping to catch one last quick glance at the beautiful angel before I headed back to the white mansion.

When I stepped out of the front doors of Forks High I automatically looked around for Bella. I thought I had missed her when I turned my head and their she sat on a bench with a little girl sitting on her lap and wrapped in her arms. She was a mom…?

My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of her being with another man and conceiving a child. Was it Jacob who helped to create the cute little chocolate brown haired girl sitting in the lap of the woman I now realized I loved even more than the day that I left? I was standing a few feet away from them now and Bella had her back to me.

The little girl crawled higher into Isabella's lap and wrapped her small arms around Bella's neck. She couldn't be more than four years old. Bella hugged the little girl tightly and as I stared at the loving scene I found myself wishing I could be apart of it. Then the little girls eyes suddenly flashed to mine and I noticed the brilliant emerald green color of them.

I sucked in a breath. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Then a jolt of some kind of emotion went through my whole body. I couldn't pin point what it was I was feeling. Could this little girl be…? Could I have…? This could only be…?

"Come on Nicci let's go get you home and I'll make us some sundaes while we wait for Grandpa Charlie to get home." I was immediately awakened from my reverie. I saw Bella get up and grab the little girls hand, then she turned around and started walking in my direction where I was still standing in a state of shock.

Bella saw me at once and stopped mid-step and looked at me with a shocked expression full of fear, and pulled her daughter closer. It was at that moment that I new this little girl was my flesh and blood.

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have been busy with school and then my grandfather went through open heart surgery. But I'm back and hopefully I will start to update more often. **

**Thanks to all my fans who were patient with me and still look forward to my next chapter.**

**Please please please! Review**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


End file.
